Vu et imprévu
by Elmire
Summary: Deux ans après la fin de la guerre, Ginny Weasley reconstruit sa vie. Mais voilà que quelque chose surviendra, et tournera son monde à l’envers. Pas de punchs du tome 7. 16 ans et plus seulement!


Titre : Vu et Imprévu

Auteure : lunalovepotter

Couple : H/G

Cote : 16+ (M)

Déclaration de renonciation : Ces personnages appartiennent à JKR et ses éditeurs. Aucun profit n'est retiré et voulu.

Résumé : deux ans après la fin de la guerre, Ginny Weasley reconstruit sa vie. Mais voilà que quelque chose surviendra, et tournera son monde à l'envers.

Notes : Écrit pour le concours «hpgwotp : Rewrite it !». Merci à ma bêta thevixxmeister qui a grandement accompli pour me donner confiance.

Traduction en français : Elmire Chaplan

Notes de la traductrice : J'ai trouver cette fanfic sur le compte de lunalovepotter et ses fanfictions sur livejournal, elle est enregistrée sous le nom de ficsbyllp . Il y a une suite à cette fanfic que je traduirai peut-être un jour si j'en ai le courage. Je désire remercier lunalovepotter de m'avoir permis de traduire cette magnifique fiction ! Même si cela m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que je croyais, et que j'ai dû en traduire certains bouts dans les temps morts à la job… Pas de punch du tome 7, écrit après le sixième.

* * *

Chaque jour il y avait un moment où Ginny se demandait comment les choses se seraient passées si la situation avait été différente. Malgré qu'elle ne puisse se dire totalement heureuse elle était satisfaite et c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait demander considérant ce par quoi elle était déjà passée dans sa jeune vie.

Elle vivait une vie tranquille maintenant. Elle devait faire ainsi afin de fonctionner dans la vie. Elle avait beaucoup trop vu de morts et de destruction, et avait passer beaucoup trop de nuits blanches à se demander quand les Mangemorts viendraient pour elle et sa famille. Maintenant c'était un temps de paix. Même si elle avait du sacrifier la vie qu'elle voulait, cela avait valu la peine juste pour le fait de rester en vie.

Au premier abord elle n'avait pas été certaine de cela. Elle comptait sur le retour à la maison d'Harry ; elle était certaine qu'il allait revenir, car il ne pouvait faire de promesses qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir. Mais autant elle fut soulagée et surexcitée lorsqu'elle revit son frère et sa meilleure amie revenir au tournant du chemin menant vers le Terrier, autant une partie d'elle-même mourut lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'Harry n'était pas avec eux.

Pendant un certain temps elle refusa de croire qu'il était disparu. Ils n'avaient pas retrouvé son corps, il n'y avait aucune preuve non plus qu'il était mort. Il reviendrait à la maison, et ils seraient réunis comme ils se devaient de l'être. Peut-être cela prendrait-il du temps, mais il finirait par retrouver le chemin du retour. Harry était trop bon pour mourir, il avait combattu trop longtemps et trop fort ; il méritait une vie normale. Certainement le destin ne pouvait être aussi cruel. Les semaines passaient, et alors son espoir commençait à s'envoler, bien qu'elle y résista le plus qu'elle put. Puis un matin juste avant Noël, presque six mois plus tard, elle se réveilla et cela la frappa comme une tonne de briques.

Harry ne reviendrait jamais réellement.

À ce moment-là la vie comme elle la connaissait était terminée. Touts les plans qu'elle avait fait (ridicules à la lumière de l'incertitude de la guerre ; comment elle avait pu être si certaine qu'ils auraient un avenir ensembles), disparurent en un instant. Elle avait perdue la majorité de sa famille, et maintenant elle avait perdue la majorité de son cœur. Elle ne serait plus jamais complète dorénavant.

Mais elle le devait à Harry et à sa famille de devoir continuer, au moins essayer de vivre sa vie, ce pourquoi ils s'étaient tant battus et étaient décédés afin que cela soit possible pour elle de vivre. Alors elle avait laborieusement rénové le Terrier très endommagé et vide dans lequel elle vivait maintenant en compagnie des nouvellement fiancés Ron et Hermione ; elle avait pris un emploi de bureau routinier à l'Office de la Coopération Internationale Magique, et en retirait le meilleur qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne sortait que très peu en rencontres pré arrangées, en autant que Ron et Hermione l'accompagnait aussi, ou Neville et Luna.

Ils étaient tous de gentils et décents sorciers qui auraient pu lui offrir beaucoup en tant que compagnon et sécurité. Mais ils méritaient aussi une sorcière qui pouvait les aimer en retour, et elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire cela.

Elle se réveilla tôt ce samedi matin avec Pattenrond au pied de son lit. Elle et le chat d'Hermione étaient devenus de quasi constants compagnons maintenant. Les deux avaient été abandonnés derrière ; même si elle détestait regarder les faits sous cet angle, essentiellement c'était vrai. Le chat d'Hermione était maintenant devenu son constant compagnon.

Autant elle l'aimait, Hermione avait quand même moins de temps à lui consacrer depuis qu'elle et Ron s'étaient engagés vers la route du mariage, et comme Ginny n'avait personne avec qui partager sa vie, cela semblait tout simplement naturel pour eux de chercher réconfort chez l'un et l'autre. Ginny s'était toujours sentie des affinités envers les chats ; elle n'avait pu en avoir un lorsqu'elle était jeune fille, elle appréciait donc cette compagnie dorénavant. Une partie d'elle espérait qu'Hermione la laisserait garder Pattenrond lorsqu'elle et Ron déménageraient éventuellement.

Comme elle faisait chaque samedi, Ginny s'habillait de ses jeans et un chandail à manches courtes, se peignait les cheveux en queue de cheval, et puis se préparait un léger déjeuner de rôties et de thé. Ensuite elle prenait une longue marche le long du sentier s'éloignant du Terrier, afin de s'évader l'esprit et se préparer mentalement à la journée qui commençait. La plupart du temps Pattenrond la suivait mais à son propre pas ; par contre aujourd'hui pour une quelconque raison, il avait choisi de rester sur son lit.

Il était encore tôt, alors le soleil était tout juste au-dessus de la ligne d'horizon, mais il y avait bien assez de lumière pour qu'elle voie où elle se rendait. En fait, après avoir vécue toute sa vie entière ici, elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour trouver son chemin. Elle marcha lentement, les mains dans les poches et permit simplement à la paix et au silence de la remplir. Les oiseaux chantaient, la brise rafraîchissait ses joues et lui donnait la chaire de poule sur les bras d'une agréable façon.

Dieu ce qu'elle détestait être seule. Elle l'avait toujours été et cela la faisait sentir inutile. Peu importe ce qui arrive, elle supposait qu'elle aurait toujours cette infatigable nature, le besoin de bouger et de se tenir occupée. On lui avait offert récemment un poste comme assistante à la liaison de voyage entre la Royaume-Uni et la région de l'office de l'IMC ; et comme au départ elle avait refusé de considérer cette possibilité, maintenant elle avait commencer à penser que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça de s'éloigner un peu pour quelques temps. Les voyages seraient courts et très localisés, pas plus loin que l'Écosse et l'Irlande, mais cela voudrait dire beaucoup de changements nécessaires dans sa routine. Peut-être que lundi elle s'arrêterait au bureau pour voir son superviseur et lui demander si l'emploi était toujours vacant.

Soudainement elle s'arrêta dans le sentier. Lundi on serait le 2 Août. Ce qui voulait dire qu'aujourd'hui on était… Sa gorge se noua. Les larmes ne venaient plus maintenant lorsqu'elle pensait à Harry, elle avait passée l'étape de pleurer. La tristesse et le sentiment de perte étaient si profondément ancrés en elle qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'exprimer tout haut. Maintenant au lieu de cela, sa peine se présentait sous la forme d'un poids énorme dans son cœur, et une constante idée que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme une piqûre sous la peau qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre et gratter.

Une brindille craqua quelque part, pas tellement loin devant elle ; elle s'arrêta, mais seulement pour une seconde. Le sentier était bien trop éloigné de tout pour qu'elle s'inquiète de rencontrer qui que ce soit ; même si en de rares occasions elle pouvait croiser Luna entrain de prendre une de ses marches en pleine nature. La source de ce son ressemblait plus à celui d'un oiseau, d'un lapin ou d'un autre petit animal. Mais alors elle entendit ce qui pourrait être décrit comme le pas d'une personne. Un pas chancelant, un lourd pas suivi d'un léger, comme si quelqu'un essayait d'enlever le poids de sa jambe ou de son pied blessé.

Ginny considéra un instant retourner sur ses pas. Elle détestait couper court à ses promenades, mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas croiser quiconque parce que cela voudrait dire devoir faire la conversation par politesse, et elle ne se sentait pas tellement d'humeur à le faire. Mais pendant qu'elle était prise dans ce moment d'indécision, elle vit quelque chose de familier.

C'était une touffe de cheveux noirs. Des cheveux noirs entremêlés.

«Harry ?»

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait prononcer son nom, mais c'était la première chose qui lui était venue en tête. Évidemment ce n'était pas lui, elle voulait seulement et tellement que ce soit lui qu'elle se convainquait que c'était lui qui était là. Bientôt la figure se révèlerait, et elle pourrait respirer à nouveau ; elle se sentirait alors ridicule d'avoir cru que c'était lui, et fâchée envers elle-même pour avoir si désespérément besoin de lui, s'accrochant à l'espoir qui s'était envolé depuis longtemps. Les morts restent morts, se dit-elle.

Graduellement, la personne vint plus près, à travers les buissons. Il n'était pas très grand, mais plutôt élancé, la peau unie. Il portait des robes salles, la bordure effrangée ; en-dessous des robes il portait un chandail gris uni et des jeans boueux avec un trou dedans au genou droit. Sa tête était penchée vers l'avant, de manière à ce qu'elle ne pouvait voir le visage. Il claudiquait, préférant s'appuyer sur son côté gauche.

Anxieusement, Ginny s'avança. «Allo, est-ce que je peux vous aider ?»

La figure s'arrêta évidemment surpris par sa voix. Alors il leva la tête et elle vit une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front et des yeux verts émeraude derrière une paire de lunettes rondes et légèrement crochues ; des yeux qui s'agrandirent de recognition lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur sa figure.

«Ginny.»

À ce moment, si quelqu'un avait demandé à Ginevra Molly Weasley son nom complet, elle n'aurait jamais réussi à leur dire. Elle pouvait à peine se rappeler sur quelle planète elle était. Elle voulait parler, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Elle restait plantée là, sa bouche bougeant silencieusement, comme un poisson prenant de l'air. Pour la première fois depuis les deux ans lors du service mémorial d'Harry, des larmes vinrent à ses yeux et s'écrasèrent sur sa figure. Ses genoux étaient faibles, et elle devait retrouver son équilibre pour rester sur ses pieds.

«Bon sang» lâcha-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut enfin capable de parler. C'était un fantôme, ça ne pouvait être que cela.

Harry allongea faiblement sa main gauche. Elle se pressa de le joindre pour l'aider à mettre son bras autour de ses épaules afin qu'il mette un peu de son poids sur elle. Mais à la place elle sentit son bras lui entourer la taille. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol, et dans un grand moment d'intense étourdissement sa bouche était sur la sienne. Ils se battaient pour chaque baiser, comme si chacun était leur dernier, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme des animaux.

«Je suis tellement désolé» dit Harry, son souffle chaud contre son cou alors qu'il dégageait le collet de son chandail. Le tissu laissa accès facilement, et il embrassa goulûment ses épaules nues tachées de point de rousseur. Pour une raison pas tellement claire pour elle encore, elle avait choisie de ne pas porter un soutien-gorge ce matin-là particulièrement ; ses mamelons devinrent rigides à la sensation de sa bouche tétant sur sa peau.

«Désolé pourquoi ?» elle envoya sa tête vers l'arrière, souriant alors que ses lèvres quittaient ses épaules pour aller vers son cou.

«Tout. Je n'aurais jamais dû te quitter.»

«Mon Dieu, Harry, tout le monde te disait mort, qu'il t'avait tuer. Où étais-tu, que s'est-il passé tout ce temps ?»

«Ça n'a pas d'importance.» Il avait laissé tomber ses cheveux et jouait maintenant avec ses doigts dedans. «Dieu, ce que tu peux avoir des cheveux magnifiques. Tu m'as tellement manqué bon sang…»

«Harry raconte-moi…»

Il lui couvrit les lèvres avec les siennes, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle était si collée à lui, qu'elle pouvait le sentir dur contre son entrejambe. Une partie d'elle était ravie de voir qu'elle pouvait lui faire cet effet, mais une autre partie d'elle était effrayée. Il semblait différent.

«Oh Ginny…»

«Harry, s'il-te-plaît dis-moi ce qui s'est produit.»

«Ginny…»

«Harry…»

Voilà qu'elle était secouée. Ou plutôt quelqu'un la secouait, disant son nom. «Ginny, hé, allez il est temps de se lever.»

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et elle s'assit promptement. Elle était dans son propre lit, habillée de sa jaquette ; debout au-dessus d'elle, une expression de malaise sur le visage, se tenait Harry habillé de jeans et un t-shirt. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas être là.

«Ta mère m'a demander de te réveiller et te dire qu'il est temps de te préparer pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur» dit-il.

Ginny le regarda dans les yeux pendant un long moment. Il avait l'air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais il semblait se retenir. «Harry --» commença-t-elle, essayant de l'atteindre de sa main, mais il était déjà retourné sur ses pas et avait quitté.


End file.
